Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an austenitic stainless steel, particularly useful for making wire, having an inclusional purity well suited for use in the field of drawing wire of diameter less than 0.3 mm and in the field of producing parts subjected to wear.
The term stainless steels is used herein to denote iron alloys containing at least 10.5% of chromium. Other elements are involved in the composition of steels with the purpose of altering their structure and their properties.
Austenitic stainless steels have a defined composition. The austenitic structure is ensured after transformation by a heat treatment of the hyperquenching type.